Something To Do With My Hands
by akiraflame-tumblr
Summary: A tumblr prompt given to me: "Something To Do With My Hands" by Thomas Rhett. A post reunion prompt full of happy, fuzzy feels. Bethyl


Daryl groaned internally, his hands feeling unusually empty, cold even, without his crossbow in their tight grasp and he couldn't seem to keep them still. They pulled and picked at the hem of his sleeves, wiped against the jeans on his legs, grabbed and pulled leaves off of trees and bushes as they walked past them. His eyes moved hurriedly, always alert to their surroundings, but they always flashed quickly back to the petite blonde in front of him as if constantly looking to make sure she was really there.

Beth had stumbled across the group a few months back but Daryl's mind constantly teased him with worries that it was all still somehow a dream. There's no way she was back, no way that she had kissed him last week, no way that she had admitted her feelings for him, no way that she would let him touch her as openly as he wanted to. He shook his head and looked at the trail they were following and nodded to himself, satisfied that they were gaining on the deer they were hunting and that Beth was following the trail. His hand unconsciously reaching forward to touch her, to feel her warmth, to run through her hair, anything as long as he was touching her. Daryl stopped himself, lowering his hand back to his side with an agitated sigh.

Beth suddenly began walking faster, her shoulders tense and her body language one of irritation.

"Beth? What is it?" Daryl looked around, half expecting to see a walker nearby with how tense the blonde was but they were alone in the woods. Beth ignored him, her pace growing faster and her steps wider to cover the ground more quickly. Daryl felt confused by the woman's actions, if she wasn't careful, she'd scare off the first opportunity for a meal outside of squirrels and canned fruit. Beth came to a stop and Daryl could see the buck straight ahead. The bolt flew from the crossbow and killed the deer instantly, making Daryl's eyebrows rise in surprise. A sense of pride rushed through his chest and he felt a smile growing on his face. Beth turned and pushed the crossbow in his hands.

"There, you can have it back if you're that concerned that I'll break it," she huffed before turning and walking towards the deer. Daryl stared at her retreating back before he felt anger building. He followed behind her.

"Why do ya think I'm concerned you'll break it?" he asked, his voice rougher than usual as his temper rose. The blonde spun and faced him, her face full of frustration.

"You've spent the entire morning we've been out here hunting fumbling around with your hands, ripping the hole in your shirt more, pulling things off of plants and trees, and grumbling incoherently. What else am I supposed to think? If you don't want to keep teaching me to use your crossbow, just say so!"

"That ain't…" he paused, unsure if he should say why he was really doing all of those things. He sighed loudly, "that ain't the reason, Beth."

"What is? Have I…made you uncomfortable?" her voice was uncertain now, regret and rejection showing in her eyes.

"No," he assured her quickly, "I mean…yes…kinda…" He growled in frustration, his hand running through his hair as he looked around them. "When I have my crossbow in hand, the temptation is easier to ignore…" Her eyes were wide, full of confusion.

"Temptation?"

"I need something to do with my hands or I'm gonna touch ya, Beth!" he yelled, turning his back and walking away a few steps. He could hear Beth approaching behind him.

"It's okay to touch me, Daryl."

"No, you deserve somebody better 'n me touchin' you." Beth shook her head and walked around to look him in the eyes.

"I love _you,_ you stubborn man. I want _you_ to touch me. Nobody else." He growled.

"Ain't nobody else gonna touch you," he snarled, jealousy raging in his stomach at the idea of another guy touching her. Beth chuckled softly.

"How do you want to touch me, Daryl?" Her blue eyes were full of mirth when Daryl shook his head. "Tell me."

"I…I wanna run my hands through your hair…I just…" his words died as Beth's hands unbraided the braid in her ponytail and then pulled the elastic band holding her hair back out of her hair, her blonde locks falling down her back.

"So do it," she ordered with a smile, stepping closer to the hunter. Daryl swallowed heavily, his hands letting the crossbow drop to the ground before rising of their own accord and landing on her cheeks, framing her face. His thumbs brushed against the smooth skin of her cheeks and she smiled, her eyes closing with a happy sigh. Daryl lowered his head hesitantly to kiss her, the kiss chaste as part of him worried she would change her mind. Beth's hands snaked themselves around his neck, tugging his lips back to hers as his hands wound through her soft hair. He let out a groan at the feel of the strands in his hands before lowering his hands to wrap around her middle, his fingers splaying across her back before running up and down her spine and sliding into the back pockets of her jeans and pulling her body closer to his.

"Daryl, Beth?" a voice whispered loudly and the two broke apart, panting to catch their breath, their eyes reopening and focusing on the other's, their hands staying where they were. Daryl cleared his throat, squeezing her butt with both his hands before removing them from her back pockets. She giggled slightly before pecking his lips once more.

"We…uh…we better go get that deer…" he told her, his hands moving up and down her back again.

"Yeah," she replied, sliding her hands from their place around his neck and in his hair. "I meant it though, Dixon. You can touch me. Whenever you want." She bent to pick up the crossbow as he nodded, a sly smile crawling onto his face as he took the crossbow from her and watched as she pulled her hair back up into its ponytail. He grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers before pulling her along to get their deer.


End file.
